


Look After You

by Queenzie



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Common Cold, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: Damian falls sick and is ordered to stay home. Raven decides to keep him company.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Look After You

Cold rain beat down on the roof of Titans tower.

It had been raining nonstop for a week now and the Titans were tired of it. Fighting crime in the freezing cold rain wasn't the most difficult thing to do in the world, but it sure was annoying. _Especially_ when you catch a cold. 

Damian Wayne could argue all day, but there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he was sick.

Starfire reached her hand out to feel Damian's forehead, but it was quickly slapped away.

"I do not have a cold," Damian uttered between coughs, "I'm fine!"

The team all looked at each other and then back at him. "I'm sorry Damian, but I don't think it's a good idea if you come with us," Starfire spoke, "You're not at your best performance and your cold may get worse."

" _Whatever_ ," Damian grumbled and threw his communicator to the ground, "Not like I wanted to go anyways," he spat out before storming off to his room. The team just let out a sigh and continued to walk towards the door.

Raven stood there and watched him slam his door, easily detecting all of his anger. The team looked back at her when they realized she wasn't following behind. "Raven, are you coming?" Blue Beetle questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

She pondered for a moment at the question. Something in her felt the slightest bit of sympathy for the sick boy.

"I think I'll stay here and take care of him," Raven decided.

This shocked everyone. Starfire smiled at this. "That's very kind of you, Raven."

" _Ooo Rae's got a crush~_ " Beast Boy teased.

Raven just rolled her eyes at him. "Maybe I just don't want him getting worse," she replied.

"Well, it's only a bank robbery. We'll call you if we need you," Starfire said before leading the team out.

Raven watched them leave and then headed to the kitchen. She made two cups of hot herbal tea. One for herself and one for him.

Carefully she used her telekinesis to carry the two cups and knocked on his door. All she heard in response was grumbling on the other side.

" _What?_ "

Raven let out a sigh, preparing herself for the upcoming attitude. "I brought you some tea."

"I don't need it," Damian insisted in a raspy voice. It was obvious that his throat was sore.

"It will help soothe your throat," Raven simply responded, "I would appreciate it if you didn't waste my cup of tea."

Damian had a coughing fit before he replied, "Drink it yourself." 

Raven let out a sigh of annoyance. "I made _two_ cups," she informed. His stubbornness was such a hassle to work around.

After a short moment of silence she heard Damian cough one time before answering her. "Fine."

Finally, Raven thought before opening the door. Her eyes scanned the messy room which was full of used tissues and clothes scattered everywhere. Damian was lying in his bed with his sheets pulled up to where it only covered his lower half and he was shirtless. Sweat slowly dripped down his forehead.

Raven made her way towards and stood beside him. When Raven just stood there Damian got the hint and scooted over a little to give her room to sit.

"Here," Raven said and handed him the cup carefully.

Damian just looked down at the cup for a moment, in thought. "Did the team stay?"

"No," Raven answered, "Just me."

Damian wore a puzzled expression. "Why?"

Raven took a moment to reply. "They didn't need me."

Damian could tell that this was a lie. But, he wasn't going to call her out on it. He didn't even have the energy to.

He watched as Raven took a sip from her cup and decided to do the same. His eyes closed as he savored the taste and feeling of the warm liquid soothing his sore throat as it went down. It only took a few gulps and the whole cup was gone.

Raven smiled slightly at the sight but quickly put her straight face back on when he opened his eyes again.

"That was... enjoyable," Damian decided to say, "You make acceptable tea."

It didn't sound like much of a compliment but Raven took it anyways. "Thank you," she replied.

Damian sniffled a little and laid back down in his bed. He cleared his throat before speaking to her, "Could you... hand me the blanket? I'm cold."

Raven was surprised at his request and gave him a funny look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned as he gave her a death glare.

"You're _sweating_ ," Raven stated, "You cant be cold."

"Well I feel like I'm freezing," Damian replied.

Raven slowly reached her hand out and placed it on his forehead. Damian let out a pleasurable sigh when her cold hand touched his burning forehead. "You're breaking a fever," she informed.

Damian just groaned and let his eyelids fall shut again. Raven could sense how miserable he felt right now and felt something stab at her heart. She didn't like seeing him like this. If she had the ability to take away sickness, she would've already done it.

"Want me to make you something to eat?" she decided to ask. She knew he must be hungry.

Damian was hesitant to answer, "That's not necessary."

"You have to be hungry," Raven replied.

"I can make it myself," Damian assured her, "I'm not helpless."

"I never said you were helpless."

Damian opened his eyes the slightest bit to look at her and let out a sigh. "Fine," he muttered.

One corner of Raven's mouth raised up the slightest bit of a smirk before she got up from the bed and left to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen, she began raiding the pantry. She honestly didn't know what to make him. Maybe she was putting too much thought into this, but she wanted to make something that would please him. After spending a few moments in thought, she went to grab her tablet and began searching up recipes.

An hour had passed and her dish was ready to serve. She got a bowl and spoon and headed towards Damian's room with his food.

After getting no answer when she knocked, she decided to crack the door open and peek inside. Damian was still in his bed, eyes closed and the slightest sound of snoring could be heard.

She carefully opened the door and set the tray of food on his nightstand. Waking him was almost a fear of hers. Seeing him sleeping peacefully in this vulnerable position was such a rare sight.

After debating it in her head she finally tapped him on the shoulder and woke him from his sleep. "Your food is ready," she informed him.

Damian stirred a little but finally opened his heavy eyelids and turned his head to look at the tray of food. His eyes opened a little wider when he realized what she had made him. "Is that... an Arabic cuisine?"

Raven's cheeks flower crimson when he sounded surprised. "Yeah, I didn't know what you would like so I did some research..." she answered as she watched him sit up and rub his tired eyes.

She gently placed the tray in his lap and watched as he observed his food. He grabbed his spoon and began digging in.

Once he was finished he neatly cleaned up his mess and handed her the tray of empty dishes. "That was... great," Damian complimented her cooking. "I haven't had a proper homemade meal like that in a long time," he added.

Raven smiled at the compliment as she took the tray, "Thank you."

She carried the dishes back to the kitchen and returned to the room, shutting the door behind her. Damian just lay there, his eyes closed yet again. He kicked his blanket off again, shivering as sweat trickled down his forehead. Raven noticed this and assumed he was breaking another fever. "It's too damn _hot_..." he groaned as he turned over.

Raven warily sat down on the bed close to him. "Do you need me to get you anything?" she decided to ask as she reached over and wiped the sweaty locks of hair out of his face. Damian quietly moaned at the feeling of her cold hand on his sweaty forehead and reached up to grab her hand, placing it on his cheek next.

"Just stay like this with me," he desperately answered. He would do _anything_ to feel better. Even embarrass himself in front of his peer. “Please.”

Raven stopped in her tracks and blushed, looking at his frustrated face. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the feeling of her cool skin.

After a moment of this, Raven slowly laid down with him and watched as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Reaching a hand up she hesitantly started to run her fingers through his soft hair, which was damp with sweat.

Damian let a smile creep onto his lips and relaxed, snuggling closer to her and began to fall asleep. Raven closed her eyes and continued to play with his hair, until she also fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
